


The Naiad's Tale

by A_Festive_Scarecrow



Series: Nevermore [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Nevermore (AU), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, In the underground, Might be mild fighting, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythology References, No set updates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TBH I don't think it's tied to Deltarune too much, Undertale AU, Work In Progress, little blood, pain???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Festive_Scarecrow/pseuds/A_Festive_Scarecrow
Summary: What is a Naiad to do in the world full of monsters? Unwillingly trapped beneath the surface with monster kind, Cordelia is quite content with living out the rest of her long, miserable days in the solitude of the Underground's river. Unfortunately for her, a little skeleton seems intent on changing her plans. Stuck in a foreign world with foreign friends she will have to discover the challenges of life and how to overcome them, especially being an outlier with only one friendly face to turn to. Who is a friendly face to her? Where can one stay when alone? How does one deal with grief and pain? More importantly, if the annoying skeleton isn't around, who's homework can she cheat off of?





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toad_in_the_road](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/gifts).



> Hi guys! I'm A_Festive_Scarecrow! Not only is this my first fic, but also an Undertale Au! If you can call it that? Really, it's just a side story for The Riverperson from our au Nevermore. Nevermore is an overarching story you absolutely have to have no clue about to read this! It's literally just our Riverperson's backstory. So, as you can tell, this is by no means very cannon. Because...Undertale really doesn't have much on Riverperson? And I'm pretty sure she's not a Naiad who's friends??? with W.D. Gaster at all in her life? If anything enemies but hey, fanfics gottta be fanfics. Each Chapter will be an individual plot, and future chapters may or may not embellish or return to prior plots from other chapters! There is an overarching story and destination I intend to take you guys on a literary journey too. Also, my co-creator is literally the co-creator (Even if she isn't writing at all,) and I gifted this to her as well.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Hi guys! I hope you read the note up there, and if not, you might want to go check that out. It explains a lot. 

So.

Naiads.

Give them some love! Check out wikipedia or litterally any mythology on them and you'll get a BOATload (Stay tuned for more tremendous humor,) of information. As for how cannon that is?

Not very.

Undyne is the name of one of classical mythology naiads. Basically half mortal god ladies who are connected to bodies of water. Nymphs, to be exact. Since Undyne is clearly a take on Naiads and fish monsters, our interpretation of Naiads is just that. Basically Undyne. Our Naiads live on the surface and are connected to Rivers. This is like their life source. They can stay away for awhile without problem, but, say garbage blows into the river, the Naiad is going to feel trashy. (Not really a joke.) They are as close a cross as human and monster as it gets. This makes them quite the powerful creature, but they are outliers for both species, monster and humans.

 

So where does that leave our little Cordelia/The Riverperson?

 

She is a Naiad. She is chased into the Underground. She is the only Naiad. She connects with the Underground's River. That's about it really, all else will be revealed each chapter, whenever I update.

If you have questions, ideas, corrections (because I will mess up,) or literally ANYTHING, PLEASE let me know. I am desperate for your comments, and looking forward to bringing you our ideas!

There is no set schedule. :)  
\- A_Festive_Scarecrow


	2. Cordelia's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the one and only Cordelia! What a rambunctious kiddo! Shame, she learns the hard way that misbehavior leads to no good. This should help answer some questions about her and give you a better idea of who she is as a character, as well as how she wound up Underground!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Paragraphs 6 and 7 detail a fight that breaks out, and Cordelia is very injured from. There is blood mention and some painful things happen to her, and if you are uncomfortable you can just skip it. I don't think it's too bad, only a sentence or two... At the end, I will leave a note detailing what happened in case you did not read it. 
> 
> I hope you like this, I hope that other chapters are more exciting!

What bothered Cordelia most was that she never actually _chose_ to be here.

The River was fine really, after all, even though it’s babbling brook was nonsensical, and even though the river itself had no life, The River was like a whole new person to Cordelia. It was all she had left to hold onto. However, in just the few short days that the barrier had been up, Cordelia found herself already bored with The River. It was rather short, spanning from only a snowy area all the way to an insufferable sauna near a land of volcanic rock. She preferred the mid zone, where mysterious caverns lay, waiting to be explored, and waterfalls with no source could gush and deafen her. Such was her odd sense of entertainment.

 Beyond that was the fact that monster kind was still boarded up behinds the mysterious Ruins door. She hadn’t had much time to mingle amongst the monsters, not that she had wanted to, but she knew she had to find a fresh water body and fast or else...she wasn’t sure what would happen. But she knew it wouldn’t be very good! If only she hadn’t gotten hurt when-!

 Cordelia had resolved herself to stop crying, during the first few days in the Underground. Crying was not only unbecoming, but weak as well. She did not want to appear weak to anyone graced by her presence. Not to mention, the dumb field nurses and monsters had so many people to take care of, that she was just another number! This had been why once she was healed enough, she ran from the monsters as far as she could, desperate to find a water source to retreat to. A new home. But Cordelia knew deep down that her home had been stolen from her. She had been cast out, and now she would be trapped here like the rest of the monsters, waiting for an eternity that would never come.

 Like all bad stories, Cordelia wound up in the Underground by an obvious mistake. The Naiads had formed a gathering, from all bodies of freshwater that they could reach. Petty creatures, were the fae, that they looked out for their kind alone, and nothing more. No salt water fae, dryads, or salamanders were invited in their emergency evacuation. As the elders planned, Cordelia quickly felt her attention waning. She was sure that if they dragged on anymore about this Human-Monster war they were stuck in the middle war, she would die. In some ways, it would have been luckier if she had. Finding her urge to strong to ignore, Cordelia gently stood up from the log she was sitting on. Brushing herself off, she stood there, casually bobbing her head as if actively listening to her people’s plan. Absentmindedly, however, as she steadily took steps backwards and away, putting a good distance between the council and herself. When the opportunity presented itself, Cordelia took off, triumphantly running into the forest brush. The brief moments of freedom she had felt were what she longed for most now. The warm rays from the sun occasionally broke through the forest canopy to tickle her skin. She remembered the warm summer breezes blowing past her while the birds merrily sang their songs from their perches. The Underground, was desolate, and the sheer thought of the skies, land, and water that had once been available to her, made her cringe. Who knew the freedom she once had could only bring back the pain of the past now.

 Having strayed from the Naiad gathering in the wrong place at the wrong time, Cordelia ran smack dab in the midst of a rowdy bunch of human teens. Of course, the human war was at its peak, and these teens were the kind to care less if she were actually monster or not. With her vibrant golden eyes, and her gilled, scaled, and all around webbed body, this child was neither. But the human teens were sure of one thing; and she wasn’t human. Therefore, she deserved to be tortured, cut up, and mocked, like the scum she was, in their humble opinions, that was. Had the taunting, spit, and small stones they threw at her not have worked her up so much, perhaps things would be different. Cordelia’s temper had worked against her, and the second she spoke back against the cruel humans, they thrust themselves upon her. She remembered them grabbing her hair, kicking her, punching her, and taunting her. She felt the hot blood on her face, both from her own various injuries and the teen’s own forceful, torn knuckles pounding against her. She could have easily killed them, if only her morals and conscious had allowed, but even her feeble attacks were diluted. She had meant no harm, and by default, avoiding hurting them severely. She was just a foolish child. She assumed she’d just take the beating, go home, heal up, and all would be fine. Unfortunately, every little magic spear she thrust at them in defense, every little bite on their arms, or kick in the pants, agitated her attackers even more.

 Before she knew what had happened she was picked up and slammed against the rough bark of a tree behind her. The humans cackled with laughter at the dazed and sedated creature at their mercy. Choosing not to kill her, they chose a much worse fate for her. One human volunteered his pocket knife to the one who held her against the tree. Said ring leader had a crazed smile that even in the haziness of the memory, Cordelia could not forget. She could never forget the pain that followed. Wielding the pocket knife he cut his permanent handiwork into Cordelia. He slit off the webs between her fingers and toes, and as if that had not been enough, he took great pride in grabbing the fins in place of her ears and tearing the knife through each of them, leaving agonizing, bleeding stubs in their place. It was worth noting to her, that a Naiad’s fins were their most sensitive part, where the faintest brush could leave a lasting sensation. He had dropped her, and she remembered the lifeless moments she had laid on the ground, watching them taunt each other with her fins…and then they had been chased off by the monster retreat to Mt. Ebott. She had passed out, and could not remember the moment monsters had been sealed to their doom. All she knew, was that she had been taken with them, bandaged, and healed, forced to an uncertain destiny with them.

 Unfortunately, she was not the only fae to be locked under in the uncertainty she had grown to know. There were two other types that she noticed strayed into the Underground as well. Dryads were a race of tree fae, and each were very fickle. Rude, hurtful, and oddly violent, they chased each other and only supported their colony, such as pine, cedar, and the assortments. Dryads were fond of no one, and that meant Cordelia as well. She found that their bark was equally as painful as their bite. On the stark contrast were the Salamanders. She knew little of them other than these enormous lava-folk were seldom in number, but strong in force. She was quite frankly terrified of the mindless brutes, with multiple pairs of eyes and arms, so she made sure to stay clear.

Then there was her. Alone. The only Naiad in the entire Underground.

 But Cordelia didn’t mind. She had learned the hard way to stick within her comfort zone, and she had paid the price for speaking her mind, and following her own goals and admirations. Cordelia was fine being alone, because alone never hurt her. Cordelia _was_ here, and she didn’t have a choice but that.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is 6 and 7 summarized.
> 
> Basically Cordelia runs into a bunch of jerky humans. They just assume she's a monster and decide to beat her up and be a jerk. They cut off her fins, ear like structures, and the webbing on her hands and toes (I promise its not as graphic as it sounds, I promise) and then she pretty much passes out. When she wakes up, she realizes the monsters saved her and helped her out, but now she's stuck underground! Oh no!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I will appreciate any comment, thoughts, questions, or advice you leave, so please do! I'll try to respond to each and every one.


	3. The Boy Who Speaks in Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia makes a friend! Uh...not really. In fact, Cordelia is actually a bit of a bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading this far! I had two alternate titles I was really fond of! Knowledge is Power and Knowledge is Pain! I'll probably use the latter later on. Please leave any comments, thoughts, suggestions, ANYTHING below, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I do writing!

After an ~~eternity~~ a brief period of time, it seemed that monsters too outgrew their homes in what Asgore had so graciously dubbed as ‘Home.’ Cordelia had eagerly watched from the cover of the snow laden pine trees when the parade of folks trekked onwards; it was a march to lay their roots down in ‘New Home’, wherever that was. In fact, she followed them along the cover of her River, watching them march through the snow land, the rocky paradise, to the disgusting volcanic barrier. Then, she could no longer follow them. At first she had tried to, but she found she almost passed out a few steps in ‘Hotland.’ Cordelia also discovered the monster king’s lack of...quality names.

Regardless, that had been the most excitement Cordelia had witnessed in a long time. Although she avoided conversation and direct confrontation with anyone like the plague,  it...was nice to close her eyes and pretend she were a part of a group again. Really, any step along the way, she would have been fine joining them, at this point at least. But there was always the nagging, irritating feeling gnawing at the back of her mind, screaming at her on how she obviously didn’t belong. How she was a misfit. A waste of space. A nobody. She had already assumed that she was fine with that but...the more she lied to herself, the more forced it became.

Having watched the group disperse more and more, she watched the areas around the river spring to life. Snowdin, as it was called, was a merry little wonderland. She noticed the almost immediate construction of a suburban, holiday, metropolis. Really, a lot of furred animals chose to stay, and with them came many annoying little childrens. This then expanded to more families, creating an ideal, large community. It was worth mentioning that Snowdin had the ideal location on the river for sending items down the current, and therefore became a shipping warehouse hub as well, with lots of jobs available. Almost instantly, this was the designated area for construction of an expansive orphanage, just off the edge of the town towards waterfall. This was a necessity with all of the orphaned children from the war. Waterfall, on the other hand, remained just as serene as Cordelia had become accustomed to. They worked diligently to increase the bioluminescent lighting, as well as create safer paths. Waterfall was quickly recognized to be a beautiful natural for all monsters, with space for living, leisure, and more importantly, supplies. There were large trash heaps amassed in the water of Waterfall, where apparently, the water led from the surface. This gathering of trash was quite useful to Monsters, however, as they could continuously grow and expand their knowledge, gather practically any item they could think of, and develop future technologies for the Underground. Truly, it was a source of sheer inspiration. Last, but not least for some, sprung Hotland. Hotland was desolate, and in theory, quite dangerous. The Earth trembled and cracked with unknown power and ferocity. The land churned beneath the pathways, with no railings to guard monsters from plummeting to the fiery depths below. It held great promise for an energy source however, and the current source for electricity throughout the Underground was the unsteady steam, heat, magic, or water filtration units, headed there. Not to mention, a medical center was in the works. Cordelia never took the time to explore past that, but she was sure that where the rest of the monsters had ended up had become ‘New Home.’ Therefore, she could care even less, because more monsters brought new troubles for her.

This was why when she heard a loud scream near Snowdin, she didn’t bother herself with it.  _ ‘Stupid Snowdin kids…’ _ She thought to herself with a grimace. Couldn’t a person be a lazy bum in their own solitude without some kids decorating the pine trees or chucking sticks, snow, or rocks into her river? How irritating. But she simply had no urge to drive them off either. So, she contently laid back down on the banks, braiding her fiery red hair over the nubs of fins she had.

Until another loud scream pierced the air.

_ ‘OH MY GOD.’ _ THAT made Cordelia. As if one scream hadn’t been enough, it persisted, now even with smaller ones following after it! And this one had made her jump, messing up her braid. With a loud and tense grumble, she stormed on her feet to the source. They’d pay for bothering her. This was HER River, and no little punks were going to mess with her this time- “MY BOOKS!” The voice shrieked again. 

...Books? Was that an...anagram or something? Confused, Cordelia stalled. Whatever! Why should she have to wait for the child to scream again? She pushed on in heart persist but...as she approached, she realized the screaming was none other than belly aching sobs. Oh no. Cordelia wasn’t prepared for SOBBING. This was an entirely different story. Tucking behind a tree, she slowly peeked her head around the rugged bark and pine needles in an attempt to see the source. There was a little...she wasn’t sure what it was, paddling through the water as if he were crazed.  _ ‘Great, not just any kid,’  _ Codelia scoffed _ ‘A wacko.’  _ unfortunately the little skeleton shot his head up, tear streaks fresh on his face. With an abrupt hiccup, he began to panic. “W-Who’s there?! G-Go away!” The skeleton tried to jump to his feet, only to misjudge the amount of mud and sleet beneath him, falling back down for a mouthful of snow. Cordelia was cold hearted, giving a tiny chuckle but...the sobbing now continued louder than ever. She had to stop this one way or another.

Sighing, she waded back into the river silently, diving beneath the currents. It took her a moment to search through all the murk, but soon she found the ‘book.’ Or what she believed to be one, that is. Firmly grasping as many as she could find under or just on the surface of the current, she loaded her arms with them, gracefully guiding herself to the monster having a melt down. Then, she proceeded to gently throw a ‘book’ directly at the monster child’s head.

The child yelped, both startled, and hurt by this. “Ow! Why did you hit-...No..No way!” He quickly rebounded off of his pain, not caring the fact that a large jagged crack in his skull throbbed from impact. Eesh, Cordelia hadn’t noticed the big crack at first but now it was kind of hard to miss. She felt a little bad. 

“You...You found my books!” He choked out another little sob, trying to rub the tears off with his oversized clothes. “T-Thank you! Thank you uh…” It was only in that moment he realized he had the faintest idea of who retrieved his books. He whipped himself around, trying to find the source with enough force to knock his small frame over. Surprisingly he stayed upright, finally darting his head back to the book in his hands. The other soggy books had been placed neatly at his feet. Finally, a meager smile crept on his face. He flipped open the damp cover, ready to trace his fingers over every word that he craved when-

The entire spine ripped from it’s glue holding, falling limply to the snow.

The skeleton was frozen.

“Don’t worry. Once it dries, you can still use it as firewood, I think.”

The skeleton twitched slightly. “Firewood?...FIREWOOD?! What do you think this is?! These are priceless collections from the surface detailing our history and culture as well as-”

“Woah there, brainiac! Dumb it down a little! It’s paper! Don’t you burn that stuff up?” Cordelia laid back, allowing herself to drift atop the water, not really caring about hiding at this point.

“NO!” The skeleton still shrieked despite her best efforts to quiet him, clearly distressed. “I...I loved these books they...they were all I had…”

“Get new ones.” “It’s not that simple!” He protested, finally lifting his eyes from the destroyed book to meet hers. Wait a second, he met eyes! “You!” He dropped the useless book part, finally, pointing at her. Cordelia yelped, dropping back into the water. She wasn’t used to be called you or pointed at in a ‘kind’ matter. “You rescued my books! Sorta….And you hit me...but more importantly you saved my books!”

Cordelia wiggled under the pressure. “Uh...Yeah...I guess so…” She mumbled, puffing her cheeks out, looking away. What she did not anticipate was this kid stuffing his hand right in her face. “Thank you! What’s your name?”

Bewildered, Cordelia just stared, leaning back. “Um.” She started, trying to judge what he was trying to gain from this. “Cordelia.” She mumbled, shoving his hand away forcefully.

The skeleton seemed bewildered by this, but nevertheless, he persisted. “That’s a pretty name! You must be a Naiad! I read a book once about-”

Wait a second. He knew she was a naiad? Now THIS was a development. Cordelia re-emerged, desperate for answers. “You what?!” She demanded, quickly looming above him. The skeleton shrank back into his clothes with a tiny squeak. “How’d you know I’m a Naiad?! I didn’t tell you!” Cordelia rapidly demanded, waving her arms about as she spoke.

“Y-You fit the depiction and...you lived in the water so I just assumed-”

“Who else knows? Who else will you tell?!” The skeleton just jumped back covering his face in his hands. Great. She had scared him off to probably cry. After all, he looked like a weak, dumb, baby to Cordelia. Cordelia glared at him, continuing to demand an answer he just wouldn’t give her. Finally, she let up. Not that she wanted to make him feel any better...well she did a little. But her main priority was getting answers one way or another. 

Finally taking a deep breath, Cordelia held on. Breathing out slowly she extended her hand. The skeleton finally peeked between his fingers, confused once more. So now she wanted to shake hands? “My name’s Cordelia….I’m a Naiad. I guess.” She repeated, in a feeble attempt to start over.

Slowly, the skeleton crept his hand around her giving her a steady shake. “I’m...I’m a skeleton.”

“You’re a skeleton? You’re not going to tell me your name?”

“It’s long...and silly...you’ll just laugh.” He sighed, reluctant to speak up. Cordelia just bored her eyes into him. The squeamish skeleton coughed it up. “Wingdings.” He managed to blurt out. “Wingdings Gaster.”

Cordelia laughed.

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh!” He protested weakly.

“I never SAID that, Wingdings.” She chuckled a little more, the first smile in months sneaking up on her face. “It’s nice. It is just a bit of a mouthful. What do you think about….Dings?”

“Dings?” Gaster made a face at this, clearly upset by her name choice. 

“Yeah! Dings! Dings for short! It’s cute, and easier to say.” She explained, quite simply at that. “Now are you ever going to let go of my hand, Dings?”

“Oh!” He quickly dropped it where they stood. “Dings…” he mused it over, having to think each letter out. Slowly a tiny smile crept on his face as well. 

“I...I like Dings, Cordelia.”

 


	4. Another A/N

Ugh I hate doing theeese. So it’s come to my attention that past tense is not my issue, rather I am not active voice. I am writing in a passive voice, and although that’s not necessarily bad for things like, exposition, active voice would be a lot less...boring????

So.

Does anyone have any tips or advice? I will delete this temporary bad boi ASAP, but I really need some comments with ideas on how to fix that, because I want my writing to be the best that I can make it for everyone that’s ever clicked on this story! Thanks!


	5. Lost and Found? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia makes a friend, for real this time! In a twist of events, her bullying pays off, even if she isn’t sure what to do with this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! Another update! I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure this is the longest yet! I was actually going to make it longer, but I figured I’d save what I was going to add for Part Two! Speaking of that, YAY! It’s my first two parter! This just means that this chapter, five, and six will be directly linked! Same plot and everything. Like a further resolution I guess! At the end I also have an important question I’d like everyone to answer please! I hope you enjoy!

“Where IS it?” Gaster huffed, puffing his skeletal cheeks out as hard as he could. Frustrated was a good way to describe the little skeleton. Although Gaster prefered to keep his belongings neat and tidy, it seemed he was prone to misplacing things all the while.

Unfortunately one naiad encounter hadn’t been enough for him. This idiot...Cordelia remembered her surprise the next day when the skeleton came BACK with his books, insisting on reading the part on naiads, and fact checking with her. She corrected him a lot, also while poking fun at him and lying but...it had been more interesting than being alone again.

But then he came back AGAIN. And the next day after that. And the day after that. At this point, Cordelia had counted it to be 16 days in a row that he had come to visit her, and she was starting to keep track of the little fungus’s behavior.

First, Gaster would greet her with a stupid smile, ask about her day, and briefly tell her about his own. Next he would ask her what book she wanted to read. She always said she didn’t care, so he’d read a passage at random to her. They’d question each other. Cordelia would sneak insults at him. She might make him laugh a few times until he lost something, panicked, and she’d find it for him. Then, he’d go on his merry way with the promise of being there the next day. Reliable as clockwork.

“Oh! I think I found it!” Cordelia dragged the words out, clearly lying straight to his face. “Right behind you!” Cordelia was sitting beside him, wiggling her finger in disinterest.

The skeleton perked up. “Really?!” Gaster spun on his heels with a goofy grin and-

BAMF.

Cordelia pegged him with a snowball to the back, keeling over with laughter. Gaster slowly turned back, devastated by the betrayal. Everytime she caught him off guard with a splash, snowball, or name, he always gave the same shocked and offended reaction. Cordelia just figured he’d get used to it by now, but he never did.

Gaster shuffled a moment, while Cordelia calmed down, smirking up at him with her shark-tooth grin. “Why would you do that?” He asked quietly, finally finding his voice behind his scarf.

Cordelia coughed, surprised. “Because you’re a nerd.” Usually, Gaster didn’t question her cruel motives. It was simple. She didn’t want to be bothered by some skeleton. Gaster got huffy the second he heard the word, however. He went to stomp his foot when Cordelia burst into laughter. His frustration was new, and unexpected even. He was hurt once more, gently setting his foot down so as not to edge her on any further. Self consciously, Gaster cast his gaze to the snow, rubbing his arm. He struggled to come up with anything else to say, to cut through her giggles. “T...That was mean. I’m looking for something and...and you lied as well as throwing a snowball at me. It...wasn’t a snowball fight.”

Cordelia perked a brow at him, examining his meek demeanor with interest. “Yeah? So? You’re the one who always comes here, throws ‘books’ in my river, and screams at the top of your lung-er...do you breathe, Dings?”

“Yes, I breathe, it’s a basic life function and I- You’re distracting me!” Gaster whined upset.

“No, I’m not. I was just curious.” Cordelia propped her chin up. “Seriously.”

“Uh, yes, you are. This is a distraction right now.”

“No I’m not.”

“You are!”

“Am not! This is not distracting!”

“You are, you are LITERALLY distracting me as we speak- UGH!” Gaster crossed his arms, sulking as he slammed himself down into the snow beside her. He was silent, burning up with heated anger for a long time, almost hot enough to melt the snow beneath him.  Anger was something Cordelia hadn’t seen from him before and really, she didn’t know how she felt about it. He got frustrated sure, but she was used to the constant stress and even sadness. They sat there silently, listening to the river babble over the smooth stones in its bed. The River was peaceful at least even when they were not. This seemed to take the edge off of both of them at least, as the tension slowly lifted. “I didn’t mean to drop the books into your River, remember?” Gaster spoke quietly, not trying to pick another fight. “It was an accident. I was sad because I only own those books.”

It took Cordelia an eternity to respond.  “I know, Dings. I know.” She sighed, calmly.

Gaster wasn’t quite finished, so he wiggled in his seat. If he happened to touch Cordelia, she’d probably scream. She didn’t know where this kid had been. Disgusting. “And I’m very stressed because I lost something!” Gaster added, matter-of-factly. Cordelia only hummed softly in response, at least acknowledging him. “And not only did you not help me find it like normal, but you threw a snowball at me to be mean!” Gaster scowled, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his sweater coated arms around them tightly. Again, the area was silent for a long moment. “This isn’t the first time you’ve done this either. Every time I come to visit, you purposely get me wet, or tease me, or throw something at me!” Gaster had to think on how he wanted to phrase his next statement, fumbling for the right words. As he struggled, Cordelia tried to figure out what he was getting at. What he had said was true. She  _ was  _ annoyed  _ every time _ this little brat wandered back to her River to bother her! So what was he so sentimental about-

“It’s hurtful because you’re not being a very good friend.” Gaster finally finished his thought, and Cordelia suddenly tensed up.

...Friend?

Did he actually think they were…?

Cordelia tried to laugh it off, nervous and jittery, guilty as if she had forgotten to take out the trash. Quickly she tried to play it off. “Dings you...You really don’t think that, right? We aren’t friends! We’ve never been friends! Why would you ever want to be friends with me? You just...come here to annoy me, I guess! Mock me or something…” She muttered out of the corner of her mouth, rolling her eyes to focus on anything BUT the little skeleton beside her.

Her heart pounded with an aching throb when she made the mistake of finally making eye contact.

Apparently, Christmas had been canceled.

Cordelia couldn’t stand that expression on him. “I-I mean...weren’t you coming to be spiteful I guess? Why would you waste your time on me? I’m mean... I’ve never been nice to you. I play tricks on you, and I call you names and...I get you wet I guess?” She was a fish though,  essentially. “Never been a problem for me personally, but…” She had to follow up with a desperate attempt to at least resolve the pain she’d caused him. Anything to wipe that look off of his face.

Gaster was up to his feet in an instant, startling Cordelia. “What?! Of course I don’t! Why would I be so mean to you?” He shook his head in disbelief.

“I just figured you-“

“You figured wrong.” Gaster interrupted suddenly. Cordelia was really struggling to predict Gaster at this point. First she thought he was a weak baby, then an annoying brat, but now... “Sure, at first, it was more just a curiosity. I’d never met a naiad before after all, and I don’t have a place or family to stay with. I was just trying to occupy my time and I...guess maybe I annoyed you. But...I genuinely liked talking to you!” A tiny grin began to stealthily crawl back on his face. “You saved some of my books. You were really fast. You come up with the weirdest names! You’re really clever! You think in ways I don’t, and I think that makes you really smart! You’re a talented swimmer, and you’ve got great aim! You always hit me with your snowballs anyways! And you listen to me, when no one else will! I just...assumed we were friends!” He exclaimed, raving about her like she was the next best thing. “I guess I never asked. I just thought you...felt the same!” He shrugged a little, finally turning to picking at his sleeve, moment to shine fading away.

Cordelia just stared up at him, bewildered. Every word she wanted to tell him felt wrong.  _ ‘I’m not a good person. I’m horrible.’  _ The truth was scary.  _ ‘Why would I ever want to be friends with someone like you?’  _ The lies made her stomach churn.  _ ‘Can’t you make friends with someone else?’ ‘Why don’t you have other times?’ ‘Why waste your time on a lost cause like me?’  _ More importantly,  _ ‘Why?’  _ The questions seemed inappropriate as well. To be honest she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I...Don’t…” She started, struggling to come to grips with her own, newfound emotions. She wasn’t sure she liked Gaster stirring up these things inside her, and being so unpredictable but… “I’m not a good friend.” She whispered quietly, finally self conscious. His words struck her as funny at first, but the gravity began to sink in. All the cruel words. The actions. The pranks. “I didn’t feel the same I...I don’t know why you see that friend in me. I’ve never...been a good friend. I’ve never...HAD a friend I guess. It’s weird. And gross. And it makes me feel yucky and weak and stuff.” She finally confessed, withering on the spot.

“That’s okay!” Gaster popped down into a squat beside Cordelia, setting a hand on her shoulder. For once, Cordelia didn’t make a face or jerk away. “Me neither!” He laughed, a little relieved by her discomfort. “I...I know it’s scary but...I think you’re really cool! And I LIKE spending my time with you! If you want I just thought maybe we could...try to be friends!”

There was that smile.

Gaster has an array of smiles he was used to showing Cordelia at this point, enough so to make her head spin. Who knew socializing was so hard that a freaking  _ smile _ meant so many different things. There were the ones he gave when confused and the bashful ones when embarrassed. There were the goofy ones when she got him to laugh, which was a feat in itself, and the smiles that were really forced to humor her. But THIS smile, was the worst.

Hope radiated out of him, as the tiny smile spread unevenly across his cheekbones. It was nowhere near perfect, and quite crooked, but the natural happiness; the joy instantly spread to her. Although it was the worst...this smile was special and the rarest by far. “What do you say, we mess this up together? We can be the best-worst-friends ever!” He seemed very proud of himself before the pride deflated. “I-If that makes sense in a way?” He asked, clearly realizing how little sense it made once he had already spoken.

Cordelia beamed. No, actually, she didn’t just beam. She laughed. A loud, genuine laugh. Not forced, or cruel, or mockingly. “I think it makes sense, Dings.” She patted his hand on her shoulder directly, finally reacting in a positive manner. A  _ genuine _ manner.

“Now get your hand off of me, you’ll get dirt on my shirt, Dings.”

But Gaster only beamed to reflect hers as well. Even her remark lacked the animosity it had held moments before. Cordelia liked this new found change. She had found something far better that day, than what Gaster has lost.

 

———

 

Cordelia couldn’t close her eyes even if she wanted to that night. She never really slept, and perhaps that would explain some of her problems, but she didn’t actually have to. Naiads, more so than monsters, didn’t actually need to sleep much. But even while awake now, Cordelia felt like she was living the dream.

The wide beam hadn’t left her face since Gaster had left.

‘ _A friend.’_ She thought to herself enthusiastically.  _ ‘A REAL friend!’ _

Gone were the days of her nagging the elder naiads for attention! Gone were the days of her talking to the singing fish and strange assortments of creatures of the River! Gone were the days of her being alone! SHE DIDN’T HAVE TO BE ALONE! Cordelia wanted to scream it to the world.

But Cordelia didn’t. Because one friend was still all she needed.

Gaster better watch himself, she was going to be the Best-Worst-Friend ever, whether he liked it or not!

She was determined to prove herself. She had to. For her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my important question!  
> Would you rather have faster updates with shorter chapters or longer chapters that take a little longer too? I mean, there’s no set update rate, and I’m just on a hype right now, but I’d love to hear all of your opinions on if I should write more per chapter or not. Please let me know, and leave your thoughts below!


	6. Another Gift of The Magi Ripoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O’ Henry wrote a book called The Gift of The Magi. When I wrote this, I even paralleled the sentences in his short story. Of course, there are differences, and at some point I just took off in my own way. Still, the book is free to read online and you should if you haven’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This took waaay longer than I hoped! I had wanted to publish Pt. 2 of the last chapter before this, but I couldn’t! I also have a lot of news to share! Nevermore will be having another story! I discussed the comic idea with Lovelyladiesxoxo and we agreed that it’s a bit too much when a story would be just as good! I still might make the comic, but be expecting a new story to join the series on here any day now! It will probably straight up be called Nevermore, so I have to be careful, but it will be following Sans and a little girl name Annabelle, two of Gaster’s experiments! Why, you may ask, would the sweet baby boy from The Naiad’s Tale grow up to do such a thing? You’ll just have to wait and see!!! Still I’m excited to share more with you in the future!
> 
> AND I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS 48 CLICKS AS OF NOW AND FIVE KUDOS! Everytime I see someone else has read or enjoyed my story I instantly start telling my friends how excited I am! Really it’s the best Christmas gift I could ask for! I love making something for all of us to enjoy! I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me, and please continue to leave your thoughts and comments below! Enjoy!

Nothing. That was all she had. Cordelia had nothing to her name, and despite the fact she kept diving into the river, searching for _something_  that she could call her own, she was always greeted be the emptiness in her hand. And tomorrow was Christmas.

Christmas, or Giftmas as it was also called, brought nothing but pain. Before meeting Gaster, Cordelia had never bothered herself with something so immature. She didn’t care about a fat man who invaded billions of homes in a night. She didn’t care about communal trees when hers were just as fine. The lights held no glimmer in her heart, and the decorated balls on trees were nothing more than mere glass.There was clearly nothing to do but flop down on the shabby little couch and howl.The only excitement for her was the idea of sharing something exciting with her best and only friend, Gaster.   
_he_  was the only reason Cordelia was so distressed by her utter lack of belongings. Had it not been for his uncanny fascination with cookies, stockings, and gifts in shiny bows, Cordelia would not have cared. But now…

“I used to celebrate Christmas with my family,” He had stayed, matter-of-factly. A glimmer of sadness crossed his expression, and he didn’t have to say much more. It didn’t matter if his family chose not to celebrate anymore, something had happened to stop the tradition, or the Skelton’s simply disliked the holiday as much as she did, if _Gaster_  liked it so much, she’d have to make an effort to at least give him the best gift she possibly could! Gaster deserves that!

Cordelia opened and closed her fist once more before finally giving a grieved sigh. She stared towards Snowdin Town with distaste at the bright monsters, the bright lights, and the bright, welcoming buildings. Tomorrow would be Christmas, and she had nothing to give Gaster a gift with. She had spent so many hours, daydreaming of the wonderful gifts she could give her friend before she had finally settled on a nice bag! She...didn’t really know specifics. But a really nice bag! Gaster always fumbled, lugging around his books. The clumsy kid could hardly see past the stack he carried in his arms everywhere! If he was going to tote the books around with him, Cordelia figured there had to be an easier, more organized way for her very organized friend. It was perfect, just what he would want!

Only issue was, she was still broke.

Suddenly, Cordelia whirred around, feet slapping the ground on their own accord. A heated determination swelled within her. Her friend needed a good Christmas, and therefore, he needed a god gifts! And good gifts don’t care if you’re broke or not. She _needed_  that bag, whether it would be easy or not! Only issue now was, she hadn’t formed a plan.

There was one place that the naiad despised most in the Underground. That, was the one and only, Hotland. Obviously, with a name like that, it must suck. Fish like water, it was as simple as that, and Cordelia felt the moisture sap away from her skin the second she entered the molten territory. Had the Underground been uninhabitable literally everywhere else BUT Hotland, Cordelia would opt to go anywhere else. Unfortunately, that wasn’t saying much. What was speaking on her own accord was the fact she plowed into Hotland without hesitation. She spent a split second grieving in her mind, gritting her angled teeth at the raw, dry air condensing around her gills. There was no time for that. Only time for his gift.

She stopped and went tirelessly, dragging herself onward in an attempt to find her bag. Breath hot and heavy, she felt her blood boiling as she trekked onward. Still, Cordelia ran, desperate for some dealer, anyone that could give her a good bag. She collected herself with raspy pants when she finally found a rather sketchy booth. A more fitting word for it would be cardboard stand, but Cordelia lacked the energy to even think of a cuttingly dry remark.

“Do you sell bags?” Cordelia thrust her arms over the ledge of the booth sloppily.

”I sell stuff.” A gruff man grunted at her, skeptically clearing the assorted trinkets Cordelia nearly shattered with her clumsiness. “Show me what ye got, and we might strike a trade, ay kid?”

...She probably shouldn’t trust that. Still, she shoved her hands into her pants pockets, thrusting pine needles, water lilies, and clusters of pine cone fragments on the table.

The man howled with laughter, laughter that Cordelia could hardly notice in her dehydrated daze.

“This means nothing, kid! This is worthless!” He batted his arms, quickly scatting the little woodland collection Cordelia had brought to the ground. She yelped, toppling to her knees in a frantic desperation to find the pieces once more. 

“P-Please! You don’t understand! It’s all I have! I...I need a bag for him! For his books! So he can...I don’t have anything else!” Cordelia struggled to breathe, throat raw with emotion and dehydration.

“Sorry, kid, pine cones just don’t cut it as money down here. I’ll get you a bag when you get me some g.”

It was pointless.

Seconds dragged on for agonizing minutes. In the short span of time, Cordelia was on her hands and knees, literally dragging herself out of Hotland. She had been so desperate for the gift that she completely forgot about her own well being. She heaved for fresh air, collapsing under her own wait the second she saw the murky puddles of waterfall. She let the water cascade over her joyfully, soaking in the literal bliss. She had forgotten how good water had felt on a warm summer day, and now she could never forget the deadly heat of Hotland.

Oh, but his bag...with no g and no gold, Cordelia felt a heavy weight in her chest. Not only had she practically died for a bag she couldn’t get, but now she had nothing to give her best friend! Still tired from her excursion, Cordelia collapsed to the shallow water again, ready to quit.

Trash heaps caught her eye. Never before had she considered stopping so low as to loot through discarded human items but...desperation gnawed at the back of her mind. Forcing herself back to her feet, Cordelia reluctantly began sorting through the trash.

Suddenly, she found it at last. It surely had been made for Gaster! It was a long bundled sack of a navy blue color. A duffel bag really withlight lilac mesh straps wrapping around it. It was better than she had imagined and more than she had hoped. The only thing she could imagine is his wide smile when he saw the bag, rushing to fit and organize his books into it. The bigesr at the bottom perhaps, or would he organize it by topic. Absolutely thrilled by the idea, Cordelia whisked the bag up by the straps, already beginning to run with it.

RIIIIIP.

The tiny tearing sound stopped Cordelia in her tracks. She felt her breathing catch in her throat. Cordelia was too terrified to turn and see what had caused the horrible sound. Still, she knew she was in a hurry, and that she couldn’t wait any longer. With great reluctance, Cordelia slowly glanced back last her shoulder only to give a shrill scream. 

The bag had snagged on a razor sharp shard of glass, tearing a large hole through the bottom of the bag.

Cordelia dropped the straps, covering her ajar mouth with her hand. “I...He’s gonna...I’M gonna kill me!” She wailed mournfully. “He will never like it now! He’s going to think it’s useless trash! His books will all fall out! I...I didn’t know, I couldn’t have done any better!” She desperately tried to reason with herself, weighing her options quickly, back and forth. 

With a deep breath, she carefully removed the bag from the glass shard it was caught on before she returned to her river. She would salvage what she could and give it to him regardless the next day.

Bright and early the next day, Cordelia was eagerly waiting for Gaster. He was never late, even if they never actually had a set meeting time. Kneading the bag in her hand, Cordelia frantically looked around. She was so afraid he wouldn’t like it…then she heard a familiar crunch of snow beneath worn boots. Cordelia gulped, taking a moment to reflect. ‘ _Please let him like it..._ ’

Finally, the boy stepped into the clearing. His face was drawn tightly in a straight line, unreadable. Poor Gaster seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders today. He had his arms stuffed into his tattered jacket, clearly hiding something from Cordelia. The sheer thought filled her with anticipation.

Gaster drifted his eyes upon Cordelia only to startle himself by her rather haggard appearance. Then his focus drifted to the bag in her arms. He seemed stunned, and yet he just stared at her. Cordelia felt her nerves explode, as she wiggles uncomfortably. If only she could read him!

“D-Don’t look at me like that! Please…” Cordelia hastily added. “It was Christmas Eve! I had to get you a gift, Dings!” She felt her lip quiver slightly. She wasn’t a fool. The River didn’t hesitate to shove in her face Hotland’s effects on her. Her skin was dried out, flaky and frayed. Already, cracks that had bled were healing up but the traces were still there. Not to mention her hair was full and matted, despite her best attempts to festively hide it by braiding in said pine needles and cones. It just looked like she was mauled by a tree. Even her voice was quieter than usual, throat torn from labored breathing.

“I just had to do it.” She gripped the bag tightly. “I didn’t know how else to buy you a bag! I tried to buy you this bag in Hotland but...he wouldn’t take the pine cones! Pine cones make trees! Isn’t that valuable in a way?” 

“You...went to Hotland...just to get me a bag?” Gaster hardly murmured. 

“Yes! Please don’t tell me you’re worried or something! I’m fine! See?!”

...Obviously she wasn’t. Gaster grimaced, teaching for the bag. Of course his eyes caught the rather large hole at the bottom, confusion settling on his face.

“Oh, I found it!” Cordelia explained. “Of all things I found this perfect bag for you! For you to carry your books in Dings! It was big enough so you wouldn’t have to work so hard, lugging them around all the time! You wouldn’t drop them nearly as much! But when I tried to grab it, it tore a little.”

That was an understatement of the year.

“It’s Christmas! Can’t we...just celebrate it together for what it’s worth?” Cordelia suggested nervously.

Jim looked about the room curiously.   
Gaster stifled a cry, throwing his arms around Cordelia. Confused, she only patted his back with great reluctance. “...Dings?” She asked carefully, trying to pry an explanation from the skeleton. Gaster just wasn’t budging, however. He was struggling not to cry.

Gaster pulled off finally, even if it greatly grieved him to do so. He reached under his coat, pulling out a newspaper wrapped gift, extending it to Cordelia. “I love it Cordelia. I love it so much! But...you hurt yourself for me! You put yourself in danger for some...some bag! Just...look what I got you and you’ll see why it’s even worse!”

Gaster didn’t have to ask her that twice. Cordelia tore into the wrapping excitedly, pulling out the shiny gift inside. A multipurpose knife! Cordelia shrieked with delight, fawning over each device within the packed blade. “It’s perfect, Dings!” She exclaimed, tracing her fingers over the sleek red casing. “It’s just what I wanted! I told you I wanted a knife, and this is even better! There’s so many tools in here! Imagine all of the things we could make!” She finally tore her eyes up and away from the gift, beaming at him with delight. Gaster only gave a grieved smile. “There’s nothing wrong with this at all!” Cordelia exclaimed, shoving her bag at him. “I’m gonna be fine anyways! I got this bag for you, so just take it! Now we both got Christmas gifts!” Everything was perfect in her world. “Now why don’t you put your books in it? I want to see how you organize them! Those things are like your kids or something, I’m sure there’s like some ‘fancy’ order for arranging them!”

Gaster hung his head dismally, finally giving a tiny shake of his head. “I...I sold them Cordelia…To get you your knife.”

Cordelia went rigid. “You...you what?”

“I sold my books. All of them. I...I needed to get you that knife. I knew you’d love it but...I only had those books. And they weren’t worth much because they were all waterlogged. But since I sold all of them, I had enough! I had just enough, Cordelia, and look how happy it’s making you!” Gaster struggled to find a positive, forcing another smile, despite how much pain it caused him. “And I love the bag! Rip and all! I’d have fixed it, and put my books in, just like you wanted!”

Cordelia winced, looking down at the blade in her hand that had lost all its shimmer and appeal. “Dings...you shouldn’t have done that for me. You loved those books more than anything! They made YOU so happy!”

“And you shouldn’t have gone to Hotland for me and put yourself at risk for me! It’s only a bag Cordelia! You’re my friend! You’re worth a lot more than any book or bag!”

Cordelia puffed out her bottom lip, irked by the sweet sentiment, “I did it because you’re my FRIEND wingDINGUS!” She shouted at him, crossing her arms. But despite this, slowly she began to laugh. Confused, Gaster tilted his head to look at her.

“Why are you…laughing, Cordelia?”

“Because we are both the dinguses today! Messes who’d do anything to get their friend a dumb gift that’d make them happy but...you had a point. You’re my friend. And our FRIENDSHIP is the thing that makes me happiest! I think it’s the same for you.” She gave another tiny giggle before Gaster joined in with a nod. He couldn’t put it any better. 

Cordelia hugged him and thanked him, Gaster returning the favor. The underlying message could be taken various ways for the children. Friendship was the best gift of all. You will do anything for the people you love. Christmas is a time to be together. But none of these thoughts crossed their minds. They were just happy to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas again, everyone! I’m not saying those messages I pointed out aren’t good, you should definitely follow them even if the kiddos are too dumb to. Christmas is a time to be together and thankful for what you do have. So I’m thankful for all of your support! Please have a safe holiday season, and I hope you enjoy your Christmas with you family! Happy New Year too!


	7. Nevermore update!

Hey guys! This is just an authors note! Please read it though! 

As you know, this story can be read as a stand-alone as well as a Prequel for our Undertale Au series, Nevermore! The main storyline follows two children, Gaster’s experiments. Yes, the Gaster from this story. Riverperson, later on, will be a big character too! I’d love it if you all would read the Au and let me know your thoughts! It’d be fun to follow and compare, and wonder how this story could lead to that one!

I named the main story Nevermore - Escape From ______ because I didn’t want anyone to get confused with the series and the story itself. 

Please, check it out if you’re able! It has a clearer storyline than this story! I have every chapter and ending written in my head, so this story and that story will be updated a lot now that I’m on a Christmas break!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106140

Merry Christmas, Everyone! Please leave your thoughts and comments below on both stories as always!


	8. That’s uh, a Nice Box You Got There.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise! Gaster is hiding something, and Cordelia is set on finding out. Is she really prepared for what she will hear and discover though? Should things that are lost stay forgotten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh man, I’ve had this bad boy done for awhile, but I was really nervous to post. It lacks the quality I like to uphold. The issue is I rewrite the same thing so many times because it doesn’t even flow right!  
> Plus, I’m super nervous. Having comments would help me out greatly. I see clicks or views or whatever, but I’m nervous I’m not producing something people actually like or actively read! Please comment literally anything below, and I promise you, I will probably end up crying in joy.

Having lost his books took a great toll on Gaster. Sure he said it was fine, and that Cordelia’s gift was worth it to him but,

That was a lie.

And he was good at lies.

Afterall, most of his memories were lies. He knew that was what he came from. He knew that was what he had to do. He cared about Cordelia, so he would have to lie so that he wouldn’t hurt her. That’s what friends were supposed to do. That’s what friends  _ did _ .

\---

Paranoid, Gaster was racing around the River bank again. Sprawled in the water to float on her back, Cordelia watched with keen interest. He was  _ still  _ looking for whatever he lost.

“Have you tried tracing your steps?” She finally asked, emerging from the water to help him.

“Of course I have!” Gaster cried, rubbing his head with his hands.

Cordelia wasn’t fond of seeing him so stressed. It had gotten progressively worse, and she knew he couldn’t keep getting so worked up about it. Already there were dark circles under his eye sockets, a miserable reminder of his quest. He was desperate, and soon he’d get sick from the wear and tear stress did on his body.

Carefully, Cordelia set a hand on his shoulder. Gaster bucked it off, continuing to look.

“Have you searched your house?” Gaster brushed off her question, with a simple shake of his head. “Why not?!” Cordelia asked. 

“I don’t have a house.”

... _ oh. _

“You...What?” Cordelia asked, grimacing slightly. Gaster sighed impatiently, not choosing to go into anymore details.

Cordelia grit her teeth together, thinking. “Then where do you stay? What about your family?”

Gaster didn’t respond.

“Did you run away? Dings I...I’m sure they miss you…”

Still, silence.

“Come on Dings, living out here alone-“

“It’s the only option I have!” Gaster lashed out, losing his temper. “Like you’re one to talk?! Where’s  _ your  _ family, huh? Why’d you leave all the other Naiads on the surface? Why do you live alone? Why don’t you have a house?! Why do you ask so many questions if you don’t have the right to ask?!” Tears stacked in the corners of his eyesockets, hands curled up into tight fists.

Surprisingly, Cordelia never flinched. She was steady, having expected him to snap sooner or later. Calmly, she waited a moment before speaking. “What did you lose, Gaster?”

Gaster rubber his eyes hastily in his sleeve, turning ajar. Now that the tears were falling, he couldn’t look her way.

“A-A music box…”

“...A music box?” Sure, she was surprised it was that, but what significance could that hold? She glanced to the river momentarily before diving back in.

“I’m sorry!” Gaster yelped, quickly going to the side of the river. “Please don’t go! I’m sorry for lashing out, I lash out when I get stressed!” He wiped his face again. “P-Please don’t go, Cordelia...I don’t want to be alone.”

Cordelia popped her head out of the water, shooting a stream of water at him. “Oh, please. Quit your bellyaching! I’m looking for your music box!”

Gaster seemed confused, sitting back. “W-What? Really? Why would it fall in there?” He thought for a moment. He did tote all of his belongings with him by the armful before Cordelia got him that ripped bag...that had to how. Then it could have fallen in the river! Genius!

Finally, something was spat out of the river. A little carved box with gold engraving on it. “My music box!” Gaster tearfully lurched forward, hugging the inanimate object as tightly as he could to his chest.

Cordelia was only a little weirded out. Still, she had the decency not to ask him why a dumb music-producing-box was so important to him anyways. Gaster wound it up, opening it, and carefully depositing it between the two of them, so that Cordelia could see the little dancer.

“Don’t tell me you want to get in ballet, Dings…”

“Sh!” He shushed her closing his eyes as he hoped and prayed that it still worked.

Silence.

And then the music box chimed to life, as a whir of colors and memories filled his mind.

—

“I set out to rule the world.” Georgia sang along to the music box by Gaster’s bedside.

“With only a paper shield and a wooden sword. No mountain dare stand in my way! Even the oceans trembled in my wake…”

Gaster adjusted himself in his bed, watching the older skeleton as she sat beside him, her singing dying off.

“Dings?” She asked him quietly, stroking his skull as softly as she could.

“Mhm?” He asked, sleepily.

“You’re going to do great things someday.” Georgia smiled, tired eyes strained in a smile. Gaster smiled back at her, giving a yawn.

“You’ll be here too, right?” He asked her softly.

Georgia hummed along with the music box a moment before nodding. “Of course, Dings. I’d never leave you. Never in a million years.” She smiled, gently tickling his ribs. Gaster squealed, squirming away from her.

“H-Hey!” He shrieked. “I’m trying to go to bed! You’re supposed to be calming me down!” He laughed loudly and freely, as Georgia chuckled a little behind her hand.

“Right, right, I know. I couldn’t help myself.”

She stood up, gently pulling the sheet back over Gaster, clinking a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, lil bro.”

Gaster smiled up at her once more before nodding. “I love you more, Georgia.”

“Tomorrow? I’m going to win the war.” Georgia smiled confidently at him, before she left him to sleep.

—-

Tears rolled down his cheek bones without restraint.

“...Gaster?” Cordelia’s voice came out soft and gentle, as concern filled her mind. “Isn’t that your music box? It works. Aren’t you happy?”

Gaster nodded gingerly. “Y-Yes...I suppose I should be. Thank you for getting it for me, Cordelia…”

“You sure have a funny way of being happy.” Cordelia muttered. “Who gave it to you anyways? I mean it’s really pretty but-“

“My sister.”

Cordelia paused, taken aback. “Your sister?” She asked, once again, quiet. “But I thought you were alon-“

“I am.” He finished. “Now I’m alone.” Gaster gently shut the box, the music stopping mid-melody. “But my sister, Georgia, was with me the longest.” He was quite content to leave it at that, but one look at Cordelia told him that he was going to have to tell her the full story anyways. Gaster sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees, forced to think long and hard.

“My sister has taken care of me for a long time.” He started off. “It wasn’t always that way. I used to live in a community on the surface. The skeletons bunched together, considering our...distinct bodies, culture, and magic. But, most of us were weaker because...well, we are easily broken apart. When human-monster tension began to rise, hate crimes were taken out on us first. They burnt the community to the ground.” Gaster was still, trying to think hard. “I...hardly remember my parents. Georgia was older than me, she told me stories all the time. She missed them so much…”

“Gosh, Dings, I’m so sorry!” Cordelia exclaimed, suddenly regretting this whole ‘story time’ idea. Mass genocide wiping out the skeleton people didn’t make a good bedtime story, she guessed. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have asked I-!”

“A lot of people don’t know.” He cut in. “It’s just one of those things that happened. Some people know it happened. But...it’s just there. Unresolved.” He tapped his fingers against his milky bones, trying to figure out where to pick off from.

“I’d like to think Georgia was over it. She always told me she joined the guard to give us shelter, food, and safety but...I always knew deep down she wanted revenge…”

Cordelia sat up for a moment, shocked. “Wait wait wait. Georgia? The royal guards woman? She’s famous, Dings! She was super good! One of the first female guards!”

Gaster smiles finally, proud. He nodded. “She did a lot of great things prior to full out war and all but...now everyone remembers her for the last thing she did.” He fumbled for the right thing to say. “She was ushering every monster into the cavern. Before it sealed, I mean. But the humans weren’t letting us just run away. They were chasing us in, still trying to kill us but...she held them off, as long as she could...she and a few others were sealed outside the barrier, still on the surface, fighting...she...never stood a chance.” He squeaked out, voice now terse with emotion.

Cordelia winced, watching him. Hearing the pain in his voice, presumably having watched his sister die, hurt her tremendously.

So.

She tried to change the subject.

“I bet they are going to put her in the history books or something!” Cordelia exclaimed proudly. “If she’s half the person you are, I bet she really was amazing!” Cordelia tried to offer Gaster a reassuring smile. “I’m sure she’s proud of you Dings. Wherever she is, she’s proud of you. I bet she’s happy you got this far.”

Gaster smiled a little again, nodding slowly. “So am I...but I still miss her.” He laughed nervously. “Is that...wrong? To miss someone, even if they are gone?”

Cordelia hesitated. “I...I don’t think so, Dings. I miss the Naiads, and the river up there, and the surface as a whole.” She threw a clump of snow into the water, not entirely interested. “I don’t think it ever goes away. I just think you get better at accepting it, adapting, and moving on.”

“I don’t want to move on from my sister!” Gaster protested. “I miss her! I’ll always miss her! I don’t want her to think I’m forgetting about her!”

“Moving on isn’t forgetting her,” Cordelia corrected calmly. “Moving on is what she’d want from you. You’re telling me your sister would want to hold you back? That she'd never want you to be happy again without her?”

“No but-“

“It’s not the loss that defines you. It’s how you hold onto their memory as you move forward.” Cordelia threw another fistful of snow into the river, waiting for Gaster to respond.

“...That’s really smart.”

“Of course it is, you Dingus,” Cordelia smirked at him, tossing another clump without looking. “cause I said it.” She chuckled a little. “Come back for more wise Riverperson words.”

She glanced at the music box again, cracking it open for its music to play. The music flowed from it, the melody full of life.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stated this is my other story, Nevermore - Escape From ______, and I will repeat it here because it’s important. Although this took forever to write, this story is not on hiatus! Neither are! For aforementioned reasons, updating has been a struggle, but I’m also really busy. I love both stories equally, and both have plot and characters I’m fond of. This however, is very distinct. If you haven’t made a point of noticing yet, this story’s plot is very episodic. Like a sit-com or whatever, you can watch one episode that takes place canonically on Wednesday, but the next episode picks up on Saturday. Writing for this is a challenge. I DO shave a plot I stick to, but everything I write kind of just comes to mind to fill up the boring bare minimum. That’s why I will literally take any suggestion for a chapter and write on based on that, and hopefully, connect it to the plot. 
> 
> AS FOR NEVERMORE.
> 
> I WILL BE UPDATING THAT FAR MORE REGULARLY THAN THIS STORY.
> 
> That is because it is NOT episodic! There is a solid plot that picks up every single chapter in order. I am telling a story I’ve had planned for years. Although I am open to changing details, and I already have a few times, it’s easy to write for something you already have laid out. 
> 
> Please, you can stay updated with me and little nods to The Naiad’s Tale in Nevermore - Escape From ______!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
